A Rush of Blood to the Head
Este articulo es acerca de la canción, para el álbum del mismo nombre ver A Rush of Blood to the Head (álbum) A Rush of Blood to the Head (Una Avalancha de Sangre a la Cabeza) es el décimo tema del segundo álbum de Coldplay y es la canción que le da nombre a este. Letra He said I'm gonna buy this place and burn it down I'm gonna put it six feet underground He said I'm gonna buy this place and watch it fall Stand here beside me baby in the crumbling walls Oh, I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire Stand here until I fill all your heart's desires Because I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn And do back the things it did to you in return Oo-oh, Oo-oh, oo-oh, Oo-oh, Said I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war If you can tell me something worth fighting for Oh, and I'm gonna buy this place that's what I said Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head Honey All the movements you've started to make See me crumble and fall on my face And I know the mistakes that I made See it all disappear without a trace And they call as they beckon you on They said start as you mean to go on Start as you mean to go on He said I'm gonna buy this place and see it go Stand here beside me baby, watch the orange glow Some will laugh and some just sit and cry But you just sit down there and you wonder why So I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war If you can tell me something worth fighting for And I'm gonna buy this place, that's what I said Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head Oh, to the head, oh Honey All the movements you've started to make See me crumble and fall on my face And I know the mistakes that I made See it all disappear without a trace And they call as they beckon you on They said start as you mean to go on As you mean to go on As you mean to go on So meet me by the bridge Oh, meet me by the lane When am I going to see That pretty face again Meet me on the road Meet me where I said Blame it all upon A rush of blood to the head. Traducción Dijo que voy a comprar este lugar y quemar bajo. Voy a ponerla seis pies bajo tierra Dijo que voy a comprar este lugar y verlo caer Aquí junto a mi bebé en la caída paredes Oh, voy a comprar este lugar e iniciar un incendio Aquí hasta que me llene todos los deseos de su corazón Porque yo voy a comprar este lugar y ver quemar Y hacer volver las cosas que le hicieron a usted a cambio Oo-oh, oo-oh, oo-oh, oo-oh, Dice que voy a comprar un arma de fuego e iniciar una guerra Si usted me pueda decir algo que vale la pena luchar por Ah, y que voy a comprar este lugar que es lo que he dicho La culpa es de una avalancha de sangre a la cabeza Miel Todos los movimientos que hayas empezado a hacer Verme derrumbarse y caer sobre mi cara Y sé que los errores que he hecho Verlo todo desaparecer sin dejar rastro Y que ellos llaman, ya que anima a Dijeron que quiere decir empezar a ir en Inicio como te refieres a ir en Dijo que voy a comprar este lugar y verlo ir Aquí junto a mí bebé, ver el brillo de color naranja Algunos se reirán y algunos simplemente sentarse y llorar Pero que acaba de sentarse allí y le pregunto por qué Así que voy a comprar un arma de fuego e iniciar una guerra Si usted me pueda decir algo que vale la pena luchar por Y que voy a comprar este lugar, que es lo que he dicho La culpa es de una avalancha de sangre a la cabeza Oh, a la cabeza, oh Miel Todos los movimientos que hayas empezado a hacer Verme derrumbarse y caer sobre mi cara Y sé que los errores que he hecho Verlo todo desaparecer sin dejar rastro Y que ellos llaman, ya que anima a Dijeron que quiere decir empezar a ir en Como te refieres a ir en Como te refieres a ir en Así que me por el puente Oh, me por el carril Cuando voy a ver Que una vez más cara bonita Conoce a mí en el camino Me he dicho que La culpa de todo a Un torrente de sangre a la cabeza. Categoría:Canciones de A Rush of Blood to the Head